


We are the garrison- Art post

by Adrenalineshots



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Art, Gen, The Musketeers Big Bang Challange, musketeers_bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalineshots/pseuds/Adrenalineshots
Summary: The Musketeers Big Bang 2016 -  (Story summary) They might be apart physically, but the bond they share will never die. This story is set around a series of letters as our War Heroes share how their lives have changed after the Season Three ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Are the Garrison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598190) by [M_LadyinWaiting (Tanis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanis/pseuds/M_LadyinWaiting). 



First there was the word... and the word came from an absolutely awesome story called ' **We are the garrison** ' that leads us straight into the lives of our adored characters, right after those nasty end credits rolled on the last episode of season 3.

 

In case you came here before reading the story (shame on you!), you'll find no major spoilers, except for the fact that, at some point, Athos, d'Artagnan, Porthos and Aramis all sit down to write letters to each other :)

 

I loved the entire setting of the story and the tender and sweet way the author takes us into the intimacy and every day lives of these characters, showing us where they've been and where they're headed. It leaves you with a warm and happy feeling inside and really? what more can you ask from a good read?

 

As for the art... as you have read (or will read!), the story speaks for itself and beautifully describes the places they are in and what surrounds them, making both for a delightful read and an easy, EASY job for me *g*

 

Tanis, you were an absolute wonder and joy to work with! Thank you for a fantastic read and a wonderful opportunity to play with these visuals! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://c3.staticflickr.com/6/5449/30871104482_4449fd3e7d_k.jpg)

1\. Hand drawn draft

 

   
[ ](https://c6.staticflickr.com/6/5574/30987410325_6bf4c1a595_k.jpg)

 2. Athos and Sylvie (and the cat!) at what was left of the d'Athos house

 

 

[ ](https://c3.staticflickr.com/6/5493/30871085162_835547c14d_k.jpg)

 3. General du Vallon waiting with his troops at the front

 

  
[ ](https://c5.staticflickr.com/6/5770/30871090212_b179e5a1bf_k.jpg)

4\. D'Artagnan and Constance, at the Garrison's temporary quarters at the Louvre

 

 

[ ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/6/5725/30952314656_78aa296090_k.jpg)

5\. Aramis and the Queen, in his quarters at the Louvre

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
